covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
John Vitale (mobster)
|birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri |death_date = |death_place = St. Louis, Missouri |resting_place = Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis, Missouri |residence = St. Louis, Missouri |nationality = American |occupation = Organized crime |religion = Roman Catholic |parents = Joseph Vitale, Sr. Mary Theresa Bovacanti |spouse = Fara Marie Sharamitaro |children = Joseph John Vitale Mary Ann Vitale John L. Vitale Rosetta Vitale }} John Joseph Vitale (May 17, 1909 – June 5, 1982) was a Sicilian-American boss and underbossWalsh, Denny (May 29, 1970). "Investigative Report: A Two-Faced Crime Fight in St. Louis". Life Magazine Pp. 30. of the St. Louis crime family. During his lifetime, Vitale allegedly was the boss of the St. Louis crime family on two separate occasions. Early life John J. Vitale was born in St. Louis, Missouri in 1909,Auble, John (2002). A History of St. Louis Gangsters. St. Louis, Missouri: The National Criminal Research Society. Pp. 26. the eldest of eight children of Joseph Vitale, Sr. and Mary Theresa Bovacanti.Randazzo, Andy T. "Joseph Vitale Genealogy". Retrieved July 18, 2011. Both of Vitale's parent's were born in Sicily. His father was born in Traponi and his mother was born in Termine Imerese.Randazzo, Andy T."Maria Theresa Bovacanti Genealogy". Retrieved July 18, 2011. They immigrated to the United States a few years before John was born.John Vitale household, 1910 U.S. Census, St. Louis City, Mo., pop sch, Ward 4, ED 68, SD 68, sh. 6B, dw. 111, fl. 117; NA microfilm T624, roll 813. During the Great Depression he worked as an usher at the Ambassador Theater where he met Ginger Rogers and the two became lifelong friends. He married circa 1929, Fara Marie Sharamitaro,Randazzo, Andy T."Fara Marie Sharamitaro Genealogy". Retrieved July 18, 2011. probably the daughter of Giuseppe Sharamitaro (also spelled Ciaramitaro) and Rosaria Bommarito.Guiseppe Ciramitaro, death certificate no. 24411 (1951). Missouri Department of Health, Jefferson City, Missouri.Rosaria Ciaramitaro, death certificate no. 14556 (1957). Missouri Department of Health, Jefferson City, MissouriCatholic Cemeteries of the Archdiocese of St. Louis "Guiseppe and Rosaria Ciaramitaro Burial Records". Retrieved July 18, 2011. Together, they had four children.St. Louis Post-Dispatch "Joseph John Vitale Obituary". Retrieved July 18, 2011. Vitale's arrest record began circa 1920, though he was rarely convicted.Associated Press. "John Vitale, Organized Crime Leader in St. Louis, Dies at 73." Chicago Tribune, June 7, 1982, pp. D13 For example, in 1934, Vitale was a suspect in the death of Mike Palazzolo.Mike Palozzolo, death certificate no. 17922 (1934). Missouri Department of Health, Jefferson City, Missouri. According to St. Louis investigative reporter John Auble, Palazzolo allegedly had an on-going quarrel with a man named Walter Mushenick. In May 1934, Mushenick assaulted Palazzolo's girlfriend Delphine, slapping her in the face. After Delphine informed Palazzolo of the assault, Palazzolo stated that, "...he was going to get even with Mushenick..."Auble, John (2002). A History of St. Louis Gangsters. St. Louis, Missouri: The National Criminal Research Society. Pp. 29. Witnesses stated that when Palazzolo left his parent's house to visit a friend, Vitale arrived and waited for him to return. After returning home, Palazzolo left with Vitale in Vitale's car. That was the last time Palazzolo was seen alive. The coroner determined that Palozzolo was shot twice with a .38 caliber, a single shot through the head and neck, and another in the chest. Though a warrant was issued for his arrest, Vitale was exonerated of the murder.Auble, John (2002). A History of St. Louis Gangsters. St. Louis, Missouri: The National Criminal Research Society. Pp. 30. St. Louis crime family Little is known of Vitale's early years in the syndicate, as Vitale was known for keeping a low profile. Vitale's last run in with the law was in 1981 when he was arrested for having US$30,000 in his pocket.Auble, John (2002). A History of St. Louis Gangsters. St. Louis, Missouri: The National Criminal Research Society. Pp. 27. Sonny Liston affair The St. Louis crime family held financial interests in the career of Sonny Liston, a professional boxer. According to both FBI and newspaper reports, Vitale, in addition to other underworld crime figures, "...reportedly controlled Liston's contract...",Associated Press. "Probers Search for Underworld Ties with Boxers, undated newspaper clipping. FBI file" Retrieved July 18, 2011. with Vitale owning approximately twelve percent of the boxer's contract.Picou, Tommy. "The Sonny Liston Story: He Always Had Cop Trouble." Chicago Daily Defender, September 11, 1962, pp. 22 However, when a congressional committee inquired into the matter, Vitale refused to answer any questions.Federal Bureau of Investigation. "Charles "Sonny" Liston Memorandum, May 1, 1962.". Retrieved July 18, 2011. Other activities Vitale was sent to federal prison once on a narcotics charge during the 1950s. In 1958, Vitale was charged with the federal crime of transporting firearms across state lines, which he appealed.Editorial. "Names 4 in Ransom Theft." Chicago Daily Tribune, August 20, 1958, pp. 1; 9. In February 1959, he was called to testify regarding mafia-controlled coin machine rackets, but invoked the fifth amendment.Moore, William. "Quiz Juke Box Figure about Mafia Links: Illinois Rackets Boss Invokes 5th." Chicago Daily Tribune, February 12, 1959, pp. A4. In 1977, Vitale was charged with assault and sentenced to the St. Louis City workhouse. Final days Two sources claim that Vitale later became an FBI informant following the death of boss Anthony "Tony G." Giordano.Stelzer, C.D. (2009). "The Death of Jesse Stoneking" Survive the Jive blog.Machi, Mario, Allan May, and Charlie Molino. (1999)."St. Louis Family". AmericanMafia.com. Retrieved July 18, 2011. However, no evidence has been provided to substantiate this claim. Further, Vitale remained the boss after Giordano's death, dying of natural causes in St. Louis as an elderly man. Vitale died on June 5, 1982 and was buried on June 9, 1982 in Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis City, Missouri.Catholic Cemeteries of the Archdiocese of St. Louis "John J. Vitale Burial Record". Retrieved July 18, 2011. He was preceded in death by his wife Fara, who was buried on July 20, 1973 in Calvary Cemetery, St. Louis City, Missouri.Catholic Cemeteries of the Archdiocese of St. Louis "Fara Marie Vitale Burial Record". Retrieved July 18, 2011. Ancestors of John Joseph Vitale References External links *St. Louis Family. AmericanMafia.com. *"Giordano", The St. Louis Crime Family. Crime Library. Category:1909 births Category:1982 deaths Category:American mob bosses Category:American mobsters of Sicilian descent Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction